


I Know Who You Are

by DirtyComputer



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Raven tries helps Starfire wind down after a long day, but Kori isn't one to be idle.





	I Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This sorta doubles as an introduction to how the DC universe is in my headcanons so..yeah. It's a slow burn but I hope you like it.

The Titans had, in a sense, completed their mission. Jump city had one of the lower crime rates in the country and the Titans, now mostly adults, had become well known heroes around the world. It wasn’t a surprise that things started to change but Raven thought it was happening all too quickly. 

Her girlfriend, Starfire had taken an offer from the Justice League to join their ranks, leaving Titans Tower a lot quieter and the patrols around Jump City a lot more boring. Raven didn’t really care what she was doing as long as she was with her, but there was no League offers waiting for her. 

It was good for Starfire of course, but the couple had gotten so used to being around eachother that the newfound separation was a little agonizing...in more ways than one. Getting worked up over not seeing her hot girlfriend for less than a day was a little pathetic though, so she tried to ignore it.

Raven sighed, her work for the day done as she tried to find something, anything to do to distract her from her fleeting thoughts of Starfire that had been plaguing her all day and were only growing more prominent now that she had nothing to do. She lay there, out of her usual hero costume and in a tank top and shorts, musing. She settled on a book, using her powers to pull one from her shelf, across the room, and into her grasp. 

Raven was reaching the climax of an old favorite when the door to her bedroom clicked open. The room’s other occupant floated in. Blazing green eyes. Striking bangs. Bold orange skin. Raven’s girlfriend was unmistakable. She was wearing her usual crop top, but had long replaced her skirt in her regular outfit with a pair of shorts that was more conductive for fighting and, to be honestly frank, fit her a little too perfectly. 

“Hey, Kori.” Raven chirped. Starfire simply groaned in response before she tumbled onto the bed, her long strawberry hair splaying over the sheets. 

“Seems like you had a fun day.” Raven said with just a tinge of irony Starfire lifted her head up as if to say something and then paused. She was getting the hang of the sarcasm thing after god knows how many years, but it didn’t always register. 

“Oh, love. Not at all.” She finally answered in that straightforward, genuine way that Raven had come to find adorable. “The Justice League have seen it fit to put me through some training exercises.”

“Sounds like bullshit to me.” Raven said, putting down the book to sit up and look her girlfriend in the eye. “You’ve been fighting for longer than some of those posers.” 

“No, I understand.” Starfire reasoned. “We both have seen League operations. I have to be ready for anything.”

“I get it, but I mean come on. They keep that bow guy around. Green...bow. Green something.” Raven stumbled out and starfire couldn’t help but giggle. “Anything he can handle you can.” 

“I appreciate it, love.” Starfire mused. “But everyone there has proved their place on the team. I have to too.”

Raven was still getting used to the nickname “Love.” It was as blunt as Starfire could be. Blunt enough to make someone who had a tendency to be indirect with her affections turn a little red. It was as as Starfire as Starfire could be though: Bold, forward and passionate.

Starfire turned on her back to stare up at the ceiling, Raven’s eyes following hers. The two had set aside an afternoon to paint an array of stars and moons on it. The moons were in Raven’s trademark dark blue, the color of a large majority of her outfits. The stars were a bright orange. It was a bit cheesy for Raven’s taste, but Starfire had been so passionate about the idea that Raven couldn’t help but go along with it. It would be a lie to suggest she hadn’t warmed to it, either. 

 

The entire room was a testament to how much of a color clash the couple was. Starfire’s various “souvenirs” from both her home planet and earth were dotted throughout the room. Rocks, gems, statues, charms, and an odd sculpture of a cow being milked that she’d become infatuated with on one of the Titans cross country trips. Along with those were a few stuffed animals. Nothing “normal” or cute like a cat or a bear, but things like Moths and cows.  
Well...the cow came out pretty cute, Raven had to admit.

Raven’s side of things were made up of several ancient artifacts, daggers, masks, and massive dedicated bookshelf. Everything from ancient, azrathean text, to classical gothic literature , to modern, contemporary mystery and horror. There were also a few books from when Starfire tried to pick up reading. Most of the horror Raven had tended to frighten her, but she was quite fond of Goosebumps.

 

“It was..” Starfire finally spoke after her long pause. “Different.” She turned and gave Raven that smile she’d been wanting to see all day. “Remember how fun our training sessions used to be?”

The defining memory of those days for Raven was when Starfire accidentally set Raven’s cape on fire with an energy blast. Robin dove across the grab a fire hydrant and sprayed a generous amount of the fluid on her. Cyborg laughed his ass off. Beast Boy had come back from the bathroom after it was all over and demanded Starfire do it again so he could see it. 

“Fun. Yeah.” Raven sneered, deciding to bury the thought. She lay down parallel to the Tamaranian woman, taking a strand of her endlessly fascinating hair and twirling it in her finger. “I guess there’s not as much...improvising? “

“No. Very strict.” Starfire moaned. “It’s like they knew more about my fighting style than I did. Flying through hoops, throwing I don’t know how many starbolts...I tried to count but I lost track.”

“Mhm.” Raven nodded sagely. “Sounds rough.”

“I think it was around 1600.” Starfire mused. “Maybe more. Do the really long beams count as one big star bolt or is it more like a bunch of small ones?”

“What else happened?” Raven cut in to keep her on track.

“Sparring!” Starfire chirped as if something just came to her. “With Wonder Woman! I couldn’t believe I got to meet her this early. She’s so nice and friendly..and strong! I really want to bring you up to the Watchtower so you can meet her.”

“Yeah, good luck getting me clearance.” Raven mused. Starfire had just reminded her that she didn’t even receive a Justice League offer like Starfire, Cyborg and Nightwing did. Nightwing declined, so things weren’t too lonely at the Titans Tower with him and Beast Boy here. Neither of them could really fill the void that Starfire left, though.

“Oh, we’ll bring her down to us then.” Starfire mused. 

“Did you kick her ass?” Raven asked, smirking.

“A few times, maybe. I was mostly focused on her mid-section..” 

Raven snorted. “You should focus on her ass more next time. Just like I focus on yours.”

“You’re always just looking at mine though. That’s not going to help me in a fight.”

Raven let out her first real laugh of the day. “Okay, maybe not exactly like me.”

“It is pretty distracting though. Her ass.” Starfire admitted.

“She has a fucking amazing ass.” Raven agreed. 

There was a pause before Starfire decided to change the subject. “So how was your day? Did you kick any of the asses?”

“Didn’t have to. Bludhaven is practically spotless.” Raven admitted. “I don’t have any spells that give out parking tickets.”

Starfire giggled, thankfully realising it was a joke. “I guess the city doesn’t need the Titans anymore. Perhaps it isn’t so bad that me and Cyborg got promoted.”

“Perhaps.” Raven mused. “I’m gonna be honest with you, though.”

“Oh?”

Raven closed the distance between them, sitting up over her girlfriend. “All through out this damn boring day I’ve been thinking about how much more fun I’d be having if you were around.

Starfire looked elated. “Oh?”

“And it’s probably..not the kind of fun you’re thinking of.” Raven said with a smirk as she began to trace her girlfriend’s exposed middriff with her finger. 

Even Starfire’s skin couldn’t hide how red she turned ”Oh.”

“Yeah..” the distance closed even more, the space between their lips growing even thinner. “It’s been a while.”

“I agree.” Starfire whispered. “We really should get back into playing spades.”

Raven’s face scrunched up in disbelief as Starfire stared, wide eyed and genuine as ever. Both of them both at the same time

Raven sat up and moaned “You KNOW what I’m talking about, Star.” 

Starfire lost herself in a fit of giggles. “I just couldn’t help it love. I’m sorry, but your face…”

“What did you expect?” Raven said, crossing her arms. “This is what I get when I try and be smooth.”

“I already told you I don’t like the smooth.” Starfire said, pulling her into a hug and dragging her down on top of her.. “I like the honest.”

“Well, Let me be as honest with you as I possibly can.” Raven said, uncrossing her arms and embracing her girlfriend. She initiated a passionate, furious kiss as their limbs tangled. Starfire let out a pleased grunt as the two made out on the bed, caressing eachother through their respective outfits. 

Raven pulled away, taking a breath and whispering. “Honest enough?”

Starfire smirked. “Not quite.”

Raven leaned closer , past her shoulder and hovered around her ear. “I’ve been thinking about eating you out all day. It’s been too long since I’ve had you to myself and I’m going crazy.” She nipped at her neck, causing another moan from Star. 

“That’s wonderful.” Starfire said. “But I’ve been thinking about you, too. And you know..”

Raven was suddenly spun around so she was on her back, pinned by the tamaranian in a display of her far superior strength. “You can’t pin me down.” 

Raven was red as a beet and turned on beyond belief now that the usual, dominating Kori was coming through. It would surprise a lot of Raven’s colleagues for them to know that despite Raven’s apparent maturity and tendency to be the one leading the couple around and making decisions, she was so hopelessly a bottom.

When Kori leaned into begin to attack Raven almost let her, but she had a vision for tonight and she was going to see it through. “Doesn’t little miss big league need a break?”

“I was told today that league members must always be prepared to act.” She fired back without missing a beat. 

Raven had a rough time denying how hot that was, but she persisted. “Come on, star. Take a load off.” 

Starfire smirked and responded by pulling her top over her head, exposing her vuluptous breasts, dotted with dark nipples. Raven could FEEL how red she was as Starfire said “Load off.”

“You know what I mean.” Raven whispered, loins afire and not even really convinced by her own plan anymore, to be honest.

Starfire pouted, but complied, the couple turning so Raven was on top. “I’ll take care of everything.” She said, taking Starfire into another kiss, this one practically a quick peck in comparison. 

Raven dragged her lips down her body, laying kiss after kiss. A faded trail of black lipstick inscribed the journey she took down her body, each touch met with a pleasant mewl or moan. Raven stopped at her breasts, dark nipples hypnotizing her as she gave them a playful lick. Starfire let out an airy gasp as Raven began her assault of her sensitive nub.

“Love..” She whispered, mming and aahing as Raven took it in her mouth and suckled. All the little noises Starfire made were music to her ears. It was like playing a heavenly instrument as she switched from one nub to another, taking advantage of Starfire’s arching back and wrapping her arms around her. She held Kori for dear life as she hummed.

“Oh, Raven.” She moaned. “Oooh!” 

The sensasion stopped, and Raven could feel Kori’s seizing and writhing ease as Raven continued her trail down her sensitive body. Her midsection was a particular guilty pleasure of Raven’s. Her stopping to give it a long kiss before she continued. 

Raven got off of Starfire only so she could pull her shorts off of her endlessly curvy hips. She knew her girlfriend preferred as little clothing as possible, but the lack of panties was a surprise. Raven couldn’t help but turn red as her soaking wet folds were revealed to her. There Kori sat, her full beautiful body on display red as a robin, doused with sweat, and soaking. A frustrated mewl shook Raven out of her sightseeing.

“You’re moving too slowly.” Starfire whined, her hands resting near her loins as if she would start working herself over at any second if Raven didn’t start doing her job. 

Raven smirked in response. “Oh yeah?” 

She licked at her folds, Starfire’s legs twitching around her as she let out a hoarse moan. Raven gripped her thighs in each hand and focused on eating, exploring her caverns with her tounge as Kori danced under her touch, as if she was a puppet. She licked away at her juicies like they were a precious nectar.

Kori moaned and moaned without a care in the world, neither knowing if any of the other Titans were home and neither caring. Their knew what the deal between the two of them was by now and if they dared interrupted they knew what both women were capable of. 

 

Raven couldn’t help but put pressure on Starfire’s swollen button, causing her legs to lock around her head as she squealed. This probing continued as Kori’s most strained, high pitched moans yet sounded. Raven’s toes curled. Those noises were too damn arousing. She was going to work Kori’s mouth until it fell off when she was done here. She was definitely getting pay back for this. 

Delusions of Raven getting a ride on Starfire’s face were broken when Kori made her move. She pulled away from her, sitting up, grabbing raven by the shoulder and swinging her onto her back. Raven let out a confused moan, not really understanding what was happening until Kori was on top was on top and her lips mere inches from her folds again. Raven was now looking up at the full, beautiful form of her girl from her folds up to her breasts to her face. Her big, beautiful lips parted as her chest rose and fell. There was a look of want upon her face, but also a look of assertion. 

“You were moving too slow.” She hissed, before sitting back down on her face. Starfire was by rite a Tameranian queen, and Raven was nothing more but a throne. 

The display of power drove Raven wild, but she’d have to wait as Starfire sat on her face and pressed herself into raven’s mouth. Raven responded in kind, grabbing Kori’s hips and attempting to pull closer. Starfire let out a sharp moan as she gyrated against Raven, riding her face. 

Raven accepted the new role in kind, loosening her grip on Starfire so she could move freely, grinding against her face frantically and grabbing Raven’s hair. Raven resigned herself with laying one hand on Star’s behind and fingering herself frantically with the other. Occasionally, she’d give Starfire’s ass a hard slap, which was met with frantic moans of approval.

Raven’s senses were dominated by Starfire’s whole essense her eyes locked onto her body while her smell and her feel and her taste took over. She rubbed herself through her shorts, letting Starfire go wild. She wanted her everything and Kori was giving it to her. 

Raven practically came on her own when Kori tugged her hair as if to pull her closer. They couldn’t be any closer and yet they pushed to close the distance anyways. 

Finally, Starfire let out one last, hoarse moan as she came, fluids, vibration, and moans flooding Raven’s senses as her girlfriend finished on top of her, her entire body shuttering as she they held onto eachother for dear life. The queen slumped over onto the bed, loosening Raven’s makeshift muzzle at last. 

Raven took deep breaths. She could feel her mouth being coated with Starfire’s quim, a thigh laying on her neck. Somehow, she felt exausted too, but the aching coming from between her legs was too strong for her to ignore, fingering herself through her shorts which were now halfway off at this point. 

“Oh, Love..” Starfire moaned, slowly sitting up. “There’s no need for that. I didn’t forget about you.”

Starfire’s usual stamina came through as she slid down to meet Raven, slipping a hand inside of her shorts swiftly. They were face to face again, breathing eachother’s air. 

Raven’s mouth moved to say something but Starfire pushed it out of her mind with a simultaneous kiss and a breeching of her folds with her finger. As soon as Starfire pulled away Raven’s hand snapped up to cover her mouth. One of Kori’s many quirks was just how damn good she was with her hands, and after so much build up Raven was turning to mush as shockwave after shockwave rocked through her with every thrust. She moaned into her hand in an attempt to muffle herself, still a bit ashamed of how loud her displays of affection were after all these years.

But Starfire stopped fingering her, pulling her hand away from her mouth slowly. Raven looked at her like a dear caught in headlights, confused. 

“Honest, love.” Starfire said, her eyes piercing into Raven in that pure, beautiful way she looked at everything that fascinated her.

Starfire resumed again, this time faster. Raven occupied her hands with the sheets instead, moaning uncharacteristically loudly as Starfire dragged her to the finish line. Her smaller body writhed and wormed under Starfire’s touch, her eyes occasionally opening to look her directly in the eye. Above her, taking in every movement and every sound like Raven was the most fascinating thing in the world. She realized this was her place. This was where she’d rather be.

Raven’s body tightened as she came, shorts now at her knees at this point and not getting in the way of the shot of quim that came out of her as she gasped. Electricity rocked through her as she thrusted against Starfire’s dominating hand, completely bent to it’s will as Starfire smiled. As soon as she came down from her high, they kissed again, this time slowly and passionately as they felt the afterglow overtake them.

 

\---

They had been laying there for a while before Starfire sat up slowly. “I really need to take a shower. She said, scooting to the edge of the bed. “I need to get up early tomorrow for the League. I probably smell like a Mjolnir.”

“Mjolnir.” Raven sleepily grunted. “That’s…”

“Love, I thought you’d been practicing your Tamaranian. You’re telling me you don’t know Mjolnir?”

Raven frowned as the fog in her brain cleared. “That’s Norse, Kori.” 

“I know!” Kori giggled. “I just like to keep you on your toes, as they say.” 

Raven didn’t find it very funny, but decided to forget about it as she wrapped her arms around the girl regardless, kissing the small of her back. “You’re trying to be crafty now. I don’t like it.”

“I’ve always been good at the crafts.” Starfire boasted. “Do you remember the statue?”

“How could I forget?” Raven mused, holding her girlfriend in her arms and laying her head on her shoulder. Starfire had once tried to use her powers to carve a statue in Raven’s image. It..kind of ended up looking like more like an actual bird than Raven herself, but she appreciated the gesture.

 

“I fear…” Starfire broke the silence suddenly, her voice a little somber. “As I get busier with the League there will be less times like the statue...and the day at the zoo..and that really wonderful restaurant you took me too with the good mustard.. And this.” 

Raven understood the fear well. She felt it too and knew it was more than legitimate, but she didn’t want to indulge it. “We’ll make time.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“The league’s gonna have a problem if it keeps me away from you.” Raven said, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Oh, really?” Starfire giggled.

“It’d be a shame if the watchtower disappeared through some kind of interdimensional rift one day, is all I’m saying.” 

The two giggled amongst themselves before Raven pulled off of her. “Now go take a shower so you’re not smelling like a gleeshack.”

 

Starfire turned instantly at the sound of her native tongue. “Gleeshack! I’m so glad you’re practicing...I’m still hoping you learn the words that aren’t insults though.”

“They’re my favorite.” Raven pouted as Starfire giggled her head. “What would you recommend professor?”

Starfire paused before crawling closer, “Bleetnorb.” 

“Oooh. What’s that one?” Raven said as Starfire closed the gap. ”Is it dirty?” 

“It means I love you.” Starfire said. 

Raven paused, red and suppressing a smile. “You’re so corny.”

“I don’t like corn. I don’t want to be corny.” 

“There are worse things to be.

“Like what?”

“A Gleeshack. Now get in the shower already, Jesus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Feedback is appreciated since this is a new fandom for me and all. Tell me what you think.


End file.
